Hunting Trip
by Lord Rekhyt
Summary: Jasper's having a bad day, and everyone's happiness is irritating him. When Emmet suggests a hunting trip, Jasper's day starts getting better... Rated M for Yaoi and language. JasEmm. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer:** I disclaim the following things: Twilight, its characters, the story, the movies, Tokyo Airport, The Pyramids of Giza, and the weather over Seattle. I make no profit from any of these things.

**Warnings:** Contains Slash (boyXboy) and language. Mention of JakeAlice. And probably some Bella & Rosalie bashing. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**This fanfiction is dedicated to Fruit Fly. Thanks for the request!**

_**Hunting Trip**_

Jasper was having a bad day. Everyone around him was in a good mood, radiating a sense of blissful euphoria, and it was killing him! Why should it be that everyone else could be happy, while he himself couldn't be? Edward and his stupid little human girl… She was nothing more than lunch to Jasper. Emmet and his blonde bitch. Carlisle and Esme, Alice and that werewolf, Jacob… Now that was an odd one. Alice had paired off with someone that was meant to be their mortal enemy. But they were happy, and that's what counted. Except for today. Happy was not a good thing on this day, when Jasper was depressed, angry and confused. On this day, with everyone's emotions in their euphoric state, Jasper wanted nothing more than to be alone.

The sky above Forks was cloudless for once, and the air was warm and dry. Jasper had never been fond of the sun, and was eager to get away from the house. He had become listless, drained of energy and prone to being snappish. Sure, he was the first to admit that his attitude was still a bit rough around the edges, not being used to the Cullen's diet, but lately it had been worse, and he had started snapping at his family without any provocation.

He was lying on his back, on a couch in his room, when Emmett came in, wearing his usual wide grin.

"Get lost." Jasper immediately snapped, which only made the larger Vampire chuckle.

"No." Emmett said simply.

Jasper growled and threw his CD player at him, which missed and shattered against the wall.

"No." Emmett repeated, his grin getting wider.

Jasper made to grab something else to throw, but Emmett stopped him.

"Wait a second, Jasper. I came in here for a reason, and it wasn't to have things thrown at my head."

Jasper put the bookcase he had been lifting back down and turned away from Emmett. He made a slight grunting noise to show that he was listening.

"Look, Carlisle is busy at the hospital at the moment, and Edward is preoccupied with his pet human. Alice is flighty, and Rosalie is busy. Esme is busy watching over them all, so I thought that, tonight, you and I could sneak out and spend a week in the mountains. Like a hunting trip."

Jasper considered this.

"Just you and me?" the blonde Vampire asked.

Emmett nodded. "The others won't really mind us slipping away."

Jasper's face split into a grin as he looked at Emmett. "I think you just became my favorite brother."

Emmett laughed.

That night, when everyone was lost in their own thing, Jasper packed some clothing into a rucksack, while lamenting the loss of his CD player. As he zipped the bag shut, Emmett stepped lightly into the room.

"Let's go." He whispered, pointing at the window. They crept out, careful to not make a sound, and headed out into the woods, far away from the family. They picked up their pace once they were a fair distance away, and before long, they were at the base of a large mountain that towered above them, silhouetted against the night sky. With their above average night vision, they navigated the mountains path with ease and finally stopped for the night. Emmett made a fire for them, not that they needed it, and they sat there under the starry sky, talking softly.

"Isn't Rosalie going to complain that you ran out on her?" Jasper asked.

Emmett made an indelicate sound in his throat. "I honestly don't care what she thinks."

Jasper looked up at him quickly, catching a strong emotion of dislike.

"What happened between you two?"

Emmett shrugged.

"I stopped playing her little games. I was tired of her trying to control me, always pushing me around. It was almost as if she felt I owed it to her, for the time when she saved me from that bear and brought me to Carlisle. But I simply told her that I was through with her little mind games now, and that I owe her nothing."

Jasper let out a low whistle. "I bet she loved that."

Emmett laughed. "She went ballistic. Said I'm ungrateful, and undeserving of her. As if I care anymore. You're lucky, Jasper. Even though Alice originally chose you as a mate, you two never really hit it off, so you didn't have to put up with any of this."

This was true. When Alice had laid eyes on Jasper, she had chosen him as her future mate, but over the course of time, she came to realize that they were an ill matched pair, and they had formed a close bond of friendship, nothing more.

"Besides," Emmett continued, "Rosalie was never really my type, anyway."

"Then what is your type, Emmett?" Jasper asked.

Emmett chuckled again. "Let's hunt." He said, changing the subject. Although, Jasper could feel the unease his question had brought on Emmett.

They sped through the woods, trying to find something worth eating, but most of the animals were still asleep, not active. Once, Jasper spotted a mountain lion, and he stopped dead in his tracks, considering whether or not to attack. The mountain lion was a young one, and its eyes shone in the moon light. Those eyes, however, held a depth of sadness in them, a longing for something that was not within its reach. Jasper simply watched it as it climbed over a ridge and down the other side, admiring its beauty before continuing the hunt. As he moved, the night air became even more silent, almost eerily so. It seemed to condense around him, making him feel exposed and vulnerable.

Then it came to him. A scent that he was unfamiliar with, but one that he knew of from the explanation Carlisle had given him.

It was a werewolf. And it was in the forest with them.

Jasper spun around, his eyes searching frantically for any sign of Emmett. A howl pierced the quiet, followed by a growl and the sound of clashing bodies.

"Emmett!" Jasper yelled, darting toward the source of the sound. He could hear a scuffle taking place, heard the rip of fabric being torn away, and another deep, reverberating howl. He ran as fast as he could, trying to find them.

As the werewolf's smell became unbearably stronger, he found that he could also smell the sickly sweet, slightly metallic scent of blood from up ahead.

He burst into a clearing, his eyes sweeping the scene once and taking it all in. A werewolf, its neck snapped, was lying on the floor, slowly reverting to its human form. Emmett was leaning against the trunk of a large pine tree, taking deep, heaving breaths and clutching his chest. His shirt had been ripped away, and Jasper could see several deep gashes in Emmett's chest, as well as a long one on the side of his face. There was no blood pouring from these wounds, but that didn't make them seem any better.

"Shit!" Jasper swore, rushing to Emmett's side. He knew that it took a lot to put a Vampire in this condition, and Emmett was probably in an immense amount of pain.

Emmett smiled wanly at Jasper.

"I'm okay." He said, "They're superficial wounds. But I think the wolf might like some help."

Jasper chuckled, looking again at the werewolf. It was a man again by now, with dark, almost black hair and pale skin.

"Good thing it wasn't that Jacob kid." Jasper said, "Or else we would have had to explain it to Alice later."

Emmett laughed. "That might have made Edward's life a little easier though. I heard that Bella has a thing for him."

Jasper helped Emmett back to where their fire was busily dying out, and sat him down while he stoked the flames.

"How long?" Jasper asked.

"Two days, at least." Emmett replied, knowing that Jasper was referring to his wounds. "It's not hurting as much any more."

Jasper nodded and laid on the hard ground, his black eyes staring into the flames. How long they stayed silent for, he didn't know, but there was a faint tinge of blue on the horizon when Emmett finally spoke again.

"We should hunt." He said, "It'll help me recover."

Jasper nodded and stood. "You stay here; I'll go get some food."

Emmett grinned. "That isn't going to happen."

Jasper glared at Emmet, and Emmet glared right back.

They headed into the trees, their keen senses leading them toward their intended prey. Jasper spotted a dark furred elk amongst the trees, and in a heartbeat, his teeth were biting into its neck. After they had drunk their fill, Jasper turned to Emmet.

"We should head back to the house." He said, "And get Carlisle to check you out."

Emmet shook his head.

"I don't want to go back yet. But I'll admit that I need to rest somewhere safer. We can head over to Esme's old cottage. It's near the house, in case there's a problem, but it's far enough away to keep the others from knowing."

Jasper nodded. "Alright, we'll do that."

They ran through the trees with blinding speed, coming to the cottage only a few minutes later. They opened the door and were greeted by the smell of dust and mortar. The cottage hadn't been used in nearly fifty years, and the disuse had made it shabby and run down.

"This is nice." Emmet commented dryly.

"Perfect setting for a couple of Vampires, don't you think?" Jasper asked. "And anyway, it was your idea to come here."

Emmet shrugged his massive shoulders, reclining on an old sofa. He slung his arms behind his head, closing his eyes.

Jasper watched as his adoptive brother relaxed. He couldn't help tracing the lines of Emmet's hard, bulky muscles with his eyes. Jasper knew that, if he were human, he would have been blushing. His eyes continued to rake Emmet's body, and eventually came to settle on the bulge between his legs. The khaki pants that Emmet wore were rather tight in that section, and Jasper could easily make out the outline of Emmet's thick cock, nestled between two massive balls.

"Jasper…" Emmet suddenly said in a deep, seductive tone, "what are you thinking about?"

"Um…" Jasper trailed off. He had only now become aware of the throbbing arousal he was sporting. He turned his back on Emmet, uncomfortable, mumbling something vague under his breath. He cursed himself for his carelessness.

The emotional climate in the room had changed in the last few seconds. He could feel the lust emanating from Emmet, filling the room and clouding Jasper's mind.

"Jazz..." Emmet muttered, coming up behind him and wrapping his thick arms around his waist. One hand dipped down, gently caressing Jasper's erection through his pants. He licked the back of his neck, eliciting whimpering moans from him.

"Emmet…" Jasper moaned. He shifted his weight slightly, brushing his ass against Emmet, only to find that the larger, more forceful Vampire was also sporting a massive erection of his own.

The friction caused Emmet to moan into Jasper's ear, causing the smaller vampire to shudder uncontrollably. Jasper's hand snaked behind his back, in between their bodies, and began to fondle Emmet through the material of his pants.

"Jazz," Emmet whispered, "sofa. Now."

Jasper gladly obliged, but didn't remove his hand from Emmet's package. They eased themselves onto the sofa and began kissing each other, their hands roaming each others bodies in a frenzy. Jasper tugged at the corners of Emmet's plain blue t-shirt, and Emmet immediately ripped the offending piece of clothing off of his body.

"I thought you liked that shirt." Jasper mused, making Emmet glare at him.

"You thought I liked that shirt?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, I –"

"Jasper, are you fucking kidding me? Here we are, cupping each others dicks and making out, and you're worried about a fucking shirt?"

Jasper scowled. "Shut up Emmet."

Emmet rolled his eyes, but moaned as Jasper began to lick at his chest and nipples. He slipped a hand into Emmet's khaki and massaged his gigantic manhood, while Emmet unfastened Jasper's jeans. He slowly slid them off, along with the bower-briefs, muttering something about not damaging clothing, and wrapped a beefy hand around Jasper's erect cock. He pumped it steadily, and an instant later, Jasper lost all restraint, ripping Emmet's pants and boxers clean off of him.

"Dammit Jasper." Emmet sighed. "How am I supposed to walk into the house with no clothing?"

Jasper didn't reply. He dipped his head and licked the tip of Emmet's cock, tasting the pre-cum that was gushing out in fountains. He opened his mouth wide, not wanting to accidently bite Emmet and inject his stinging venom, and took the entire thing into his mouth.

This was an entirely new experience to Jasper, and as his head bobbed up and down on Emmet's thick meat, he worried that he was doing it wrong. That is, until Emmet moaned loudly and began bucking his hips, meeting Jasper's every thrust. Emmet gripped his hair tightly in on hand, while the other grasped Jasper's ass, rubbing it firmly. Jasper closed his eyes, creating a vacuum around Emmet's cock. He sucked harder, until he felt one of Emmet's thick fingers thrust into his backside.

"What the fuck, Em?" Jasper said in discomfort after he had pulled off. Emmet's finger remained lodged inside Jasper, and the blond could feel it moving around, as if searching for something.

"What's the matter, Jazz?" Emmet asked innocently, wrapping one of his hands around his own member and stroking it. The sight made Jasper loose his train of thought and his hand went automatically down to his own aching member. He heard Emmet chuckle softly as another finger snaked its way into him.

"Emmet." Jasper whined, "stop!"

Emmet just shook his head, grinning his perverted grin. "Shush, Jazz. You're gonna love this, I promise."

Jasper grumbled, not entirely convinced, but he knew it was pointless to argue. Instead, he resumed what he had been doing, which was steadily sucking Emmet off.

Emmet groaned and thrust his hips to meet the thrusts, vocalizing every ounce of pleasure. Jasper felt yet _another _finger enter him, and had an urge to bite Emmet, but restrained himself.

He licked Emmet from his base to his tip, then sucked a ball into his mouth and used his tongue to play with it. He could feel Emmet getting impatient, and it was a moment later that he was flipped onto his stomach along the sofa.

He knew what was coming, and shut his eyes, making Emmet chuckle again.

"We aren't humans." He whispered. "The worst you'll feel is some discomfort, at first. Then you'll scream for more."

Jasper didn't really believe him, but they had come this far, and his arousal was aching for release.

He felt Emmet's tip poking at his entrance, and he spread his legs further apart. Emmet considered his options for a moment, then grinned. Instead of slowly edging his way in, he took advantage of Jasper's immortal body and thrust his entire length into him.

Jasper tensed up underneath him, but didn't cry out. He squirmed a little, as if mildly uncomfortable. Emmet took that as his cue to move. He pulled out to the tip, then slammed back into Jasper. He got no reaction. He pulled out to the tip again, and slammed into him a second time. This time, Jasper's body arched up slightly. The third time, Jasper cried up Emmet's name, pushing backwards against him.

"Harder, Em!" Jasper commanded, enjoying the feeling of being filled so completely. He pushed against Emmet, wanting more of his cock in him, and Emmet began a steady, hard rhythm, pounding into Jasper. Jasper grasped the sofa tightly, breaking off chunks of it as Emmet pushed himself deeper and deeper. Emmet pushed in as hard as he could, and Jasper started seeing spots in front of his eyes.

"Oh, God! Right there!"

Emmet arched his body, positioning himself perfectly, and thrust in, hitting that spot again. Jasper cried out loudly. He lifted himself up slightly and began to play with himself, pumping his long, hard cock to the same rhythm as Emmet's plunges. Noticing what Jasper was doing, Emmet knocked his hand aside and jerked the smaller Vampire off, causing Jasper to moan and whimper.

"Emmet, I'm gonna cum…"

Emmet grunted, pushing harder into him. Jasper's body began to shake violently, and his semen shot out of him in sticky white ribbons. The first shot hit Jasper on his own chin, the second splattered on the back of the sofa. The third and forth sprayed onto his chest and stomach, coating them nicely. The fifth squirted weakly onto the sofa's seat. After that, it began to dribble out, pooling on Emmet's fingers and coating the tip of Jasper's cock.

Feeling Jasper's walls clench around him in orgasm made it all the better for Emmet. He pushed in harder and faster than before. He felt an immense pressure build inside of him, but held it back until Jasper's own orgasm had subsided. He pushed in, now screaming in pleasure, until Jasper's trembling body stopped shaking, then let go. His cum shot out powerfully, filling the smaller Vampire and leaking out along the sides of Emmet's thick cock. He was gripping Jasper's hips so tightly that, had he been human, then bones would have been reduced to dust.

Emmet collapsed on top of Jasper, feeling elated. Jasper, having been in a bad mood all day, was now as euphoric as everyone else.

They snuck back toward the house, climbing in through Jasper's window. Jasper darted into Emmet and Rosalie's room, and grabbed a pair of jeans and a black golf shirt.

"Thanks." Emmet said, pulling them on.

"Where have you been?" screeched and infuriated Rosalie when they went downstairs.

"That's none of your business." Jasper said coldly, glaring daggers at her.

"Emmet, we are going outside, right now, and you are going to tell me what you've been doing."

Before Emmet could respond, Jasper found himself talking.

"The last time I checked, dear sister, Emmet was doing _ME _in that little cottage in the woods."

Rosalie's mouth opened and closed like a dying goldfish, stunned.

"Nice one." Emmet said, guffawing loudly. He placed an arm around Jasper's waist and kissed him deeply, one eye on Rosalie. The blond bitch, er, vampire stared for a moment longer before darting out of the house, running toward the forests.

"That takes care of that." Jasper chuckled.

By the highway, there was a shriek of brakes, and a murmured "Oh shit." followed by a resounding crash.

"It's a pity that that wouldn't kill her." Emmet muttered. He slid a hand into Jasper's pants and fondled him.

"Let's go upstairs." Jasper said coyly.

"Maybe we should call Edward." Emmet mused, "He'd enjoy this."

Jasper bit his tongue. Maybe they _should_ invite Edward… It could only get better…

OOO

**A/N: **I am half asleep, so forgive me if that last part got a bit hazy… Anyhoo, leave me a review if you like. I have to catch p on my sleep… Sayonara desu. Zzzzzzzzz……


End file.
